Psycho Girl
by wyverna
Summary: There's a psycho girl who pulls off bigger and bigger stunts to get him to notice her, and ends up possibly putting both lives at risk.....
1. Meet the Psycho

Hello everyone! Yes, wyverna is back! I'm not allowed to read stories  
or review at the moment, but I'm working on it, and this is my latest  
victory – I'm allowed to update! Yes! Ok, so this story might be  
sounding like a Mary-Sue at first, but for those of you who have read  
my earlier stories, you'll know that it's not. And for those of you  
who haven't, well, I'm telling you now – this isn't a Mary-Sue!  
  
Disclaimer – I own nothing! Sue me if you want, but all you'll get is some 'broken dreams of mine'. (_Lost In Hope_, by Nameless.)  
  
A girl walked into Freddy's classroom. (A/N – yes, the first chapter is a lot like a Mary-Sue, but keep with me till the second chapter is up, then decide.)  
  
She had black hair, with two blue streaks at the front, and a bit of her hair was tied up in a messy bun. The rest was down. She was wearing a Greenday shirt, and three-quarter lengths with stripy socks pulled right up. Freddy barely glanced at her, though, as he was currently going steady with Katie, the cool, silent bassist sat on his right.  
  
The girl was assigned the empty seat behind him. As she walked past him he saw her smile at him, but he ignored her. He hadn't got to go out with Katie for three years by smiling at other girls every time they showed an interest in him.  
  
A few minutes later he felt a rhythmic kicking on the back of his chair. He turned around, and hissed, "Stop it!" at her, but she just grinned at him, and leant forward.  
"Hi! I'm Wyverna," (yes, I am taking the part of the psycho) "what's your name?"  
"If I tell you will you leave me alone?" he asked her.  
"Sure!"  
"Fine, I'm Freddy. Now, leave me alone!"  
He turned back around, and felt Katie squeeze his hand, as a quiet thank-you for not encouraging her. A few minutes later he felt the kicking on his chair again. He waited until the teacher looked away, then turned around again.  
"_Hey!_ I thought you said you'd leave me alone!"  
"I did!" she smiled, cheerfully.  
"Then what's the deal with you kicking my chair?"  
"I lied!"  
Freddy sighed in frustration, then turned back around, willing himself to ignore the repeated 'kick, kick, kick, kick, kick...'  
  
What do you think? Should I keep on going? Let me know if you............review! 


	2. No! Not Zack, too!

Heya, everyone!  
  
Dolphin: I'm allowed on to update, and check reviews but not to read stories or review them, I told you that and that is why I need you to email me stories!  
  
Swimmerkitti: Thank you! I will update soon, and I hope that this isn't too much like a Mary-Sue"  
  
Banana4422: she's evil, I tell you! Evil!  
  
Nanners-77: yeah, that was the image of her that I wanted to get across. Glad you liked it!  
  
Freddy walked over to a spare table, gripping his lunch tray tightly. Katie was refusing to take his problems with the psycho Wyverna seriously.  
"So, the great Freddy Jones finally met someone who is more annoying than him. What's the big deal?"  
"Come on! She's evil! I mean, just listen. Her name is Wyverna. _Wyverna_. It's a freak's name, for a freak!"  
He heard a familiar patter of feet behind him, and groaned.  
"She's wearing sandals. It's like, 0º out there, and she's wearing _sandals_."  
"Hi!" came the bright voice behind him. "Can I sit with you two?"  
"Sure!" smiled Katie. "Pull up a chair!"  
Wyverna did just that, then proceeded to chatter away to Katie, who replied just as animatedly. Freddy sighed, and began to gulp down his chocolate milk. It was gonna be a ilongi lunch.  
  
"Zack!" cried Freddy, running to catch up with the dark-haired guitarist.  
"Yo, Spazzy!" yelled Zack, causing everyone in the corridor to stop and stare. Since Battle of the Bands, the moody brunette had become a lot more confident.  
  
Maybe it was something to do with the many "Someone 4 Zack"s in the locker- rooms, the girls giggling and blushing whenever he walked past, or the fact that he had recently won a State-Wide Songwriting Competition. Whatever the reason, it couldn't be denied that Zack was a lot happier for it.  
  
"Hey," grinned Zack, as the blonde drummer fell into step with him. "What's up?"  
"Well-" began Freddy, then stopped as he realized the usually sulky looking Zack hadn't stopped smiling. "Wait dude. What's up with iyoui?"  
"Well," said Zack. "I saw you in the canteen with that really hot- looking girl, and I wondered if maybe you could set us up...?"  
Freddy's mouth dropped open in shock and horror. Set Zack up with the psycho? Not a chance!  
"Uh, Zack?" he started. "Why don't you try and get to know her a bit first? I think she sits next to you in Algebra."  
Zack grinned. "Sure, dude."  
Freddy breathed a sigh of relief. As soon as Zack got to know her, he'd hate her on sight. Freddy was sure... And that's all, folks! Don't worry, everyone's favorite guitarist is _not_, I repeat _not_ going to fall for the psycho. I just couldn't do that to him!  
  
Remember to review and tell me what you think, even though nothing much really happened in that chapter. Remember, the faster you review, the faster I update! 


	3. She got Zack!

OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!! I'M ON!!! I'M ON!!! I'M ALLOWED BACK ON!!! THANK ALL MY SUPPORTERS SOOOOO MUCH!! I'M ALLOWED BACK ON!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Reviews!  
  
Swimmerkitti: I'm glad you like it, and I know it really seems like a Mary- Sue, but it's soooo not gonna be, I swear.  
  
Kittygal-meow: I didn't base it on that, but I have read it, so maybe it kinda like slipped into my story without me knowing, I dunno...shrugs  
  
Rockin awesome x: uh, Billy and Wyverna? I don't think so. :-P But, I'll keep it mind. You never know, I guess.  
  
Banana4422: yes! Evil I say! Lol.  
  
Dolphin: I wasn't allowed on at all at that point, but now I'm allowed on for good! TOTALLY! Wahey!!!  
  
Nanners-77: Yes, Zack has fallen for the psycho...hehehe...  
  
Sandy-Pandy: Chapter Five, which I've written already is really, really long, so I hope you'll like it! You'll have to review all my following chapters though, there's one more to go after this one before chapter five.  
  
Guess what! I like this story soooo much that I'm already thinking about a sequel! Yay! I think that for the first time ever I'm actually going to finish a story. So carry on reviewing if you want this finished! And tell me what you think about a sequel! If you like the idea I might give you a preview......;-)  
  
The next day Zack was actually looking forward to school. He dressed and for the first time ever he _thought_ about what to wear, instead of just grabbing random clothes from his closet and throwing them on. After much thought he pulled on his white top with black zigzag stitching down each side spelling out 'The Who', his black jeans and his sneakers. He then brushed down his hair with the flat of his hand, and set off to school.  
  
On the way he met Freddy, who greeted him with surprise.  
"Zack, are you feeling ok?"  
"Yeah..." Zack answered defensively. "Why? Do I have spots or something?"  
"No!" said Freddy, laughing. "It's just that, well, I hate to break it to you bro, but your clothes actually _match_ today. They don't clash at all."  
"Yeah, well..." Zack muttered. "I told you, I have Algebra today."  
"So?" asked Freddy. "Do you have a thing for your teacher? She's forty, has warts, looks like a toad, what's her name, uh...Zit-berg! That's it!"  
"Dude, the name is _Whitberg_. Joanna Whitberg." Said Zack.  
"Oh, so you're on first name terms with her now? Hey, hold on one darn tooting minute. Joanna Mooneyham. Yeah, I can so see that happening."  
"'One darn tooting minute'?!" asked Zack, incredulously. Freddy shrugged, and the two boys carried on their way to school, one wondering about minutes, and how they toot, the other thinking about his Algebra class...or rather, a certain girl in it.  
  
Meanwhile at another house, a girl was fitting new film into a tiny camera that fitted into the palm of her hand. She started cackling evilly, then was interrupted by a thud on her door. She answered.  
"Jeez, Ralph, how many times do I ask you to knock? And don't ever, ever interrupt me when I'm cackling again, ok?"  
The boy shrugged, unperturbed.  
"I just came to tell you the waffle maker, lighter fluid and stuffed toy you ordered are here, ok? I put them in your Little Women hollow book."  
"Fine." Snapped Wyverna. (Yes, she is the girl! Dun, dun, dunnnnn!) "Now, get out of my sight!"  
The boy left the room, and Wyverna tried to cackle, but stopped halfway through to cough.  
"Darn Ralph. I'll...I'll...I'll get him a Britney CD and force him to listen to it on repeat! Yes, that is true evil! Muahahahaaa! Hey, I did it! I cackled!"  
If anyone had looked into the room at that point, they would have seen a girl sat on her bed, hiccupping 'hah!' at regular intervals. She'd really overdone it with that evil laugh. 


	4. No!

When Zack finally arrived at school, after homeroom his next lesson was Algebra. He smiled happily as he lowered himself into his seat. He began humming a tune, waiting for the lesson to start.  
  
A few minutes later the girl from the lunchroom slid into the seat next to him. He caught his breath, but thought to himself, _Stay cool, Zack. Stay cool. You the Man, dude! But not the actual man. Like, the evil Man that Dewey lectured us about. Oh, Dewey was cool! He helped me to write that song_-  
  
Zack's thoughts were interrupted by the girl leaning over towards him.  
"Uh, hi! I'm Wyverna, and I couldn't help wondering, was that a No Dice song you were humming?"  
Zack said an inwards thanks, to whoever had made this cute girl speak to him, before replying. "Why, yes! Yes it was. It was _Come Dancing_, have you heard it?"  
"Oh, yeah! That's the one that's six minutes long or something, isn't it?" she smiled, happily. _Whoa_, thought Zack. _She's into_ punk_?! This girl_ is _perfect!_  
"Yes it is. My parents go mad every time I practice it on my guitar," he smirked, sure that she would love that. The kick-ass, punk-rock guitarist act got them every time. And sure enough...  
"Oh, _sweet_! You have an axe?"  
"Uh, no," he said, puzzled. "I have a guitar."  
She laughed, sweetly. "Sorry, dude. It's just that in my language, 'axe' is slang for 'guitar'."  
He laughed too, then realized it was nearly lunch. (Yes, in this magical world, time flies, just like in a Mary-Sue. Which this isn't. Honestly.)  
He heard the bell ring, and remembered that Freddy, Katie, Summer and Lawrence would be waiting for him. And Freddy hated Wyverna, for some mad reason. But he didn't want to leave her. Wait a minute! Why not...  
  
"Uhdoyouwannasitwithusatlunch?" he asked, all in one breath.  
"Sorry?" she asked.  
"Uh, do you wanna sit with us at lunch?" he repeated.  
"Sure!" she smiled, then a troubled look came on her face. "But your friend, Freddy, he doesn't like me, does he?"  
"We don't have to sit with him!" he said, quickly, then looked down at his feet, missing the sneer that twisted her mouth. As he looked up, she quickly rearranged it into a concerned look.  
"But...but I don't want to take you away from your friends!" she whispered.  
"Well, you know what?"  
"What?"  
"We'll just sit with them anyway, 'cause I'm sure Freddy will love you once he gets to know you!"  
"Oh, he will." She muttered, as they set off. "He will..." 


	5. The plan is working

iHola! I'd just like to say sorry to all my reviewers as I forget to mention them in the last chapter. So I really really am very sorry. And as for this story, well, things are going to start happening soon, so keep reading!  
  
Swimmerkitti: uh, interesting review. Yeah. Dun dun dun yourself.  
  
Sandy-Pandy: Not what will Freddy do, but what will Wyverna do?  
  
Nanners-77: peers out from under table can I come out of hiding yet?  
  
Rockin awesome x: thank you for reviewing!  
  
Dolphin: I've got a new punk cd! YAY!  
  
Nishia: thanks for the review!  
  
And now this review I want to share with you all, it's by !.  
  
_! 2004-07-23 4 Anonymous _

_ok if this is a mary-sue it sux...cuz its looking as if it were so yeh..._  
  
First of all I want to ask you, did you even read this story? At least once every chapter I make a point of telling everyone that this is _not_ a Mary- Sue. Or did you miss that? Also, you could at least have said why it 'sux', instead of just trailing off. So next time I suggest I think about what you write, before you write it.  
  
Now, onto the story!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
As Zack walked into the lunchroom, Freddy's face lit up. He'd had a bad day, Katie was off sick, he'd forgotten his homework in one, well, _both_ his lessons, and in music class he'd gone mad when for an extra-credit assignment (to make up for forgetting his homework) he had to listen to Britney Spears, Busted and The White Stripes. Consequently, he had detention. _Four _detentions.  
  
This was what he was halfway through telling Lawrence and Summer when Zack sat down.  
"...and then, right, Mr. Guntha gave me _two_ detentions, for both pieces of homework, and I _said_ that my baby sister ate it, so I had to go to hospital, but he didn't believe me, and I've _no_ idea why not-"  
  
"Perhaps because it wasn't true?" The gentle, soft-speaking keyboardist interrupted, tactfully.  
  
"Well, yeah, I know _that_," said Freddy, dismissing the idea with a wave of his hand. "But I've no idea why not because it was a _brilliant_ excuse, one of my favorite ones, see, along with 'I woke up, got dressed, got my homework, had breakfast and went to school, _then_ realized that I was still in a dream, so I had to wake up _properly_, then I got dressed, but then Mom made me run for the bus, so I didn't have time to grab my homework.'" He finished, triumphantly.  
  
"Yeah, that's what you said to Julie, isn't it?" asked Lawrence, as he got up and left, to go to extra keyboard practice.  
  
"_Julie_?" questioned Summer, puzzled.  
  
"Mr. Juliff." replied Freddy, as though it was obvious. "You know, our music teacher?"  
  
"Yeah, I _know _him!" said Summer, angrily. "But I just don't think that it's right to give teachers nicknames like that! They are _authority_, we should respect them, they should not be defiled by childish nicknames-"  
  
Then Freddy cut her off.  
  
"So _anyway_, then I said 'Fine!' and then I went to Music class, and I told Julie" at this point Summer gave an exasperated sigh, but Freddy carried on, "So I told _Julie_ that homework excuse, so he gave me that assignment thingy, and I got really mad, 'cause I said it wasn't even _music_ but it turned out he loves Britney! So he gave me detention, and I told him that I already had _two_ detentions, and explained, so guess what he said!"  
  
"He said that as that was such a good idea, you could have two detentions from him as well." stated Summer, in a bored voice. Freddy looked at her in amazement.  
  
"Well, yeah! How do you know that? You're not in our music class!"  
  
"Because it's exactly what I would have said." explained Summer, then looked up and saw Zack. "Hi, Zack! Come sit down! And who's this you've got with you? You must think I'm awful for not introducing myself! I'm Summer, I'm sure Zack's told you _all_ about me!"  
  
"Yeah, he has!" said Wyverna, brightly. "You seem to be the only sensible one of the group, not that that's a bad thing. I mean, they all seem to rely on you! Without you, they would probably all be separate. You're the backbone, the glue, the _manager_."  
To Freddy it seemed that she was _way _OTT, but to everyone else, she was an angel, a perfect angel.  
"And you organize everyone, don't you? At band practice? Oh, I'd _love_ to see you in action. You're my role model."  
  
At this point Zack interrupted.  
"Wouldn't you like to see me at band practice too? I could play you a solo! I could play you my song I've been writing!"  
Freddy's jaw dropped. Zack was going to show _her_ the song he'd been writing? When he, Freddy, Zack's ultimate best friend had asked to hear it, Zack had said that no-one was allowed to see it! _It was too private!_ Now here he was offering to show it to this...this _devil-spawn_, this _hell-hound_!  
  
He buried his head in his hands, and in doing so managed to completely miss the next bit of the conversation, the bit where Zack and Summer invited the inexhaustible Wyverna to band practice. Yes, her plan was going exactly as planned...


	6. The plan! The plan!

Time for reviewers! Woooooooooooo! Reviews!  
  
**!**: this is not a Mary-Sue, why would Freddy hate a Mary-Sue?  
  
**Swimmerkitti**: Yay! People like my story! Oh, btw, I meant to tell you this, whenever I'm deciding whether or not to read a new story, I check the reviews, and if you've reviewed it and it's a good review I read it, and if you've given it a bad review then I don't read it! Unless I'm really, really bored...so, ice-cream for you!  
  
**pUNK fROG**: in the SOR movie, Freddy says how rubbish a drummer Meg White is (which is soooo true, but we've been through all this) so I think he'd hate to listen to them, like I do! Stupid Meg White...  
  
**Rockin awesome**: ignore who? Lol, I'm getting good at this ignoring thingy.  
  
**Xobadrhymer03**: thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you...  
  
**Kate-Emma-Lestrange**: I'm not that evil! Really! Honestly! Maybe...  
  
**Nanners-77**: well, well, I'll lock you in the fridge and you will be trapped there and in a 100 years time you'll fall out and be in the future! Like Futurama! I love that show.  
  
**Sandy-Pandy**: I don't know, but I know how you can find out...read this chapter! Then review it! Yahoo!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Zack and Wyverna had decided to go on a double date before band practice, _(A/N: I guess I'm making this kinda like a parody of a Mary-Sue, so...),_ and although Zack was only about twelve, he still somehow was allowed to take her out to the swankiest restaurant in town. But before that, they decided to go to the cinema.  
  
Wyverna immediately called Katie, who now lived just down the road, so Katie came straight over to help her decide what to wear.  
  
In the end they picked out a black pleated skirt and a pink top, with Cute, not just clever written on, and a neon pink headband. (_A/N: Has anyone aside from me ever noticed that? How they make the Mary-Sue or whoever dress totally preppy, but Zack/Freddy still really likes them? Grrrrrrr...)  
_  
Katie was also going on the double date with them, so they picked out an outfit for her too. They chose a white top with I'm a babe, get used to it written on, in pink, denim jeans with pink-checked turn-ups, those weird beige boots with straps on that look really dumb and a white headband. _(For all you guys in America, I'm just letting you know that that's the fashion here in Olde England right now.)_ Also, Wyverna put on a lilac woolly poncho, and Katie had the same one in pale blue.  
  
They then waited for Zack and Freddy to pick them up in their cars. When they were in sight, Wyverna let out a little squeal.  
  
"Oops! Sorry, but I've uh, forgotten something! I'll be back in a minute, I swear!"  
  
She ran into the house, and reappeared with an overly large shoulder bag, with a plug trailing at one end.  
  
"What's that?" asked Katie, pointing at the bag.  
  
"What?" asked Wyverna, innocently.  
  
"That...that...that thing!"  
  
"Uh, um, it's a...a...uh, curling irons!"  
  
"But you don't have curly hair!"  
  
"Exactly! I might feel like a new look when I'm in the cinema, and go to the toilets, then oh no! I don't have my curling irons, so I can't!"  
  
"Good idea!" nodded Katie. "If we had time, I'd get my straighteners!"  
  
Luckily for Katie and her straighteners, Freddy and Zack pulled up, in their matching convertibles. Freddy's was red, and Zack's was black. He had AC/DC's _Back in Black_ playing really loudly in his car, while Freddy was playing one of SOR's latest hits _Red Like The Color of my Car._

_(Ok, ok, I admit it. I couldn't think of some song with 'red' in it. So sue me. Not really! Hehe...nervous laugh)  
_  
The girls squealed, and jumped in, as the boys revved up, and then speeded off, killing Dewey on the way, but nobody really cared. _(Poor Dewey. Hey, I know! Anyone wanna marry Dewey? Tell me if you do, and you can be in my fic! Yay!)  
  
_At the cinema they decided to go see Mean Girls. Halfway through Wyverna decided to leave, and set up her evil plan_. (Yes! At last! I've made it to a plan without getting sidetracked! Stupid short attention span, stupid stupid...mutters under breath for a while Oh yeah! The story!)  
_  
Wyverna leant over to Katie.  
  
"Hey, you wanna come to the bathroom and borrow my curlers? I can turn them into straighteners for you..."  
  
"But I have straight hair right now!" said Katie, happily. _(Man, what an airhead. Ah, well. She'll do for the purposes of this story. Wait – this story has no purpose. Ah, well. I really have to stop with the brackets, and the sidetracking. Ah, well...)  
_  
Wyverna thought fast. This was going to be harder than she'd originally thought.  
  
"Uh, well, I can curl your hair, and if you don't like it, I can straighten it for you!"  
  
"Touché!"  
  
And the two girls headed off to the bathroom. Little did Katie know exactly what evil destiny was in store for her that fateful day...  
  
In the bathroom, Wyverna quickly heated up the curlers, and then pulled out the lighter fluid she'd also brought with her. She poured the lighter fluid all over the curlers, and decided to leave the stuffed toy and waffle iron in her bag. She then leant over Katie.  
  
"Ok. This shouldn't take long."  
  
She grabbed hold of as much of Katie's hair as she could, then clamped the irons around it. The hair immediately dropped off then burst into flames, and trapped Katie in a corner, who started screaming.  
  
"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!" shrieked Wyverna, jumping up and down, pleased at her success. A bit of burning hair came near her, and she got down on her knees. "Ohhhhhhhhhh...fire..." a massive grin came over her face, and she stayed there, mesmerized by the fire. "Like I said, this shouldn't take long..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
In the next chapter, find out what Freddy thinks of it all, how Katie looks with only a few clumps of hair and what was the purpose of it all? Does it even have a purpose? Find out next time on...Psycho Girl!


	7. Aftermath

Reviews will be on the next chapter, as I don't have time right now. Sorry.

Disclaimer: If I owned SoR then I wouldn't be _writing about _Freddy, I'd be _sat next to_ Freddy. Or Kevin, even. Meh.

Freddy was in hospital, visiting Katie. They'd found her screaming, trapped by a wall of fire, made by her _own hair._ He shuddered. It had been a nightmare. Now here she was, bald and asleep, lying in a hospital bed. As he finished his thoughts, she woke up.

"Hi." He said.

"Hey," she said. "I suppose you're here to tell me that we're not going to the dance together anymore." The dance! He'd forgotten about that.

"Of course we are!" he said.

"No," she argued. "You don't want to go with me, not like this."

"Like what?"

"_This!_" she spat, gesturing at her head.

"It's no big deal!" he replied. "You could get a wig."

"Oh, so you're _ashamed_ of me now? You want me to hide the fact that I am the _victim_ here?"

"No! I never said that!"

"Look, Freddy, if that's the way you feel then maybe we shouldn't be a couple anymore."

"But-"

"No. I'm sorry, but we're over." He sighed, and left the room, walking into Wyverna.

"Shove off!" he said, angrily. "I know it was your fault that this happened to Katie." She nodded, happily.

"What, you're not even going to _deny_ it?" he asked, in surprise.

"Why would I deny one of the best things I've ever done?"

"What? How can _that_ be one of the 'best things you've ever done'?"

"Because," she said, smiling. "now you can go to the dance with me!" He gasped.

"What are you talking about? Because of you. I've lost my girlfriend."

"Hey, you win some, you lose some. You won me, and lost her."

"You _sicko_!" he growled, pushing past her and heading to the door. He was almost there, when he heard a scream. Looking back, she was on the floor, screaming.

"Aaargggh! Freddy, you hurt me! I'm in pain!" she whined.

"Shut up! I didn't even push you that hard!"

"No, but I _fell_ that hard!"

"So? It wasn't my fault!"

"Yeah, but who's gonna _believe_ that?" she smirked, before writhing on the ground, screaming in 'fake' agony. He ran off.

-------------------------------------_Next Day at School_-------------------------------------------

"Yo, dudes, what's up?" Freddy ran up to his friends. Summer, Zack, Lawrence, they were all there. "Hey, Zack Attack!" Zack just turned away. "Tinkerbell." She gave him an icy look, before walking off with Zack. "Mr. Cool?" Whoa, even Lawrence was blanking him! He ran after them. "Guys, what's up?"

"We heard how you put Katie in hospital." Summer?

"And my girlfriend." Zack?

"So, we're sticking it to the Man." _Lawrence?_ He couldn't believe his ears.

"Summer, I didn't put Katie in hospital! And Zack, your girlfriend faked her injuries. And Lawrence, man! I'm not the Man!"

"Yes, you did. Even Katie says so." Summer, again.

"And my girlfriend does not fake stuff! How dare you say that!" Now Zack.

"You are the Man. You are hurting people." Lawrence.

"I'm telling you, I didn't hurt Katie! Why would I do that to my _girlfriend_? And I dare say that because it's _true_, dude! And I haven't hurt anyone! It's all that _Wyverna_!" He spat out the name.

"Oh, really? We all know you have a fascination with fire, and how did Katie lose her hair? Hmm, it was _burnt_ off!" Summer, being logical.

"_I hate you, man! You can't say that stuff!_" Zack stalked off, looking like he was about to punch someone.

"Yes, you are out of order this time." Lawrence followed Zack.

"Look," said Summer, quietly. "If you didn't do it, then who did?" She went after them both, calling; "Zack! Wait up!" Freddy shook his head, sadly. This was a crazy, mixed-up world. Luckily, it was Band Practice after school. That always cheered him up.


	8. Ooh, getting freaky

_You've taken my girlfriend, my friends, my band, my health... What more do you want?_

_You, Freddy. I want you._

Freddy sighed as he walked into Band Practice, now the only place that he felt accepted. He saw past the dark, unfriendly faces, past the unwelcoming looks, but he noticed the smiles. They weren't happy smiles. They weren't friendly smiles. They were smiles that meant he was going to get hurt, and they were smiles that meant they couldn't wait for it.

It doesn't matter. None of it matters. The main thing was that he was in the band. He was still a drummer. He still had his music.

I guess you know what's coming next. _He_ knew what was coming next. He walked over to his drums, and _she_ bobbed up from where she'd been hiding behind the bass.

"Surprise," she grinned. He looked round in disbelief. Knowing that something is going to happen doesn't make it any easier when it finally does.

"What..." He licked his lips, for some reason his mouth was dry. They couldn't do this. They couldn't take his music away. "What is she doing here?"

"She's my girlfriend," said Zack.

"She's our friend," said Summer, who had taken over bass while Katie was in hospital.

"She's the new drummer," said Lawrence.

"New... drummer..." repeated Freddy, trying to comprehend it.

"You have done wrong, Freddy. You hurt her. You didn't believe us. You did wrong, Freddy." Freddy stared at them. What the hell was going on here? It was like he'd been sucked into some freaky 60's sci-fi movie. He half expected them to turn to Wyverna and say 'You're one of us, now.' Then they'd start chanting it. One of us. One of us. One of us.

He snickered, and Zack glared at him. "It's just all one big joke to you, isn't it? You never take anything seriously, _including_ this band! Well, lucky for you, you don't have to anymore! You're out of the band, Freddy." He gasped.

"No! You can't do this to me!" Zack rolled his eyes.

"For goodness' sake, Freddy, get over yourself. The vote was unanimous. You're out. You don't belong here anymore." Wyverna came over to Zack, and he put his arm around her shoulders. She smiled at Freddy. To anyone else it would've looked like a nice, friendly smile, but he could see it for what it really was: pure evil. He raised his arm and pointed a shaky finger at her.

"It's her, dude. She's caused all this. It's all her fault." Zack sighed.

"Stop blaming her for _your_ mistakes. Just... just leave, Freddy."

"But, Zack, you don't understand! She's only going out with me to get to you! I mean, the other way round! She's going out with you to get to me! She wants me! Can't you _see_?"

"Like I said, get over yourself! Not everything is about you, Freddy! Go! Now! Before I have to call security."

"But Zack -"

"Frankie, Leonard? Take him away."

Freddy tried to struggle, but they'd been in their job just too long. As he landed on his back, he stared at the closed door and listened to the faint strains of music coming out. He wished – oh, how he wished – that it was him sat behind that drum kit. He walked down the steps, and out the door. He leant against the wall, and looked up at the window high above him, then back down. He was just about to go home when

_Splash!_ He looked back up at the window and caught sight of Wyverna's calmly smiling face above him.

"Zack," she called, "Zack! He's all wet, maybe we should let him come in and warm up." He heard Zack call back a reply.

"You're too nice, 'Verna, you know that?" She giggled, and came away from the window. Freddy slumped against the wall. He was cold, he was wet, and he had no band. How could his life get any worse?

(insert page break)

Two hours later, Freddy made his way home. His Green day shirt clung to him like a sodden rag, his perfectly spiked hair was now plastered to his head, and his was shaking badly, due to the fact that every time he started to dry off slightly, another water bomb was thrown at him. Perhaps he should've moved, but he was just too depressed. He walked into his house, shivering non-stop, and leaving a trail of water droplets behind him. He started to sneak upstairs, but his mom heard him.

"Freddy? Is that you?" He sighed.

"Yes, mom, it's me. I'm going upstairs, ok?"

"Just you come here one minute! What's all this water all over?" He went over to his mom. "Freddy David Jones! Where the heck have you been?"

"Don't you mean 'where the hell', mom?"

"Don't use that language with me!"

"Whatever, mom."

"Freddy! Don't go! Come here, _now_! Your lips are _blue_!" She took his arm. "Can't you stop shivering?" He shook his head, his teeth chattering. "I'd better get you to hospital right away."

(insert page break)

He lay in the hospital bed, still shaking. He had a mild case of hypothermia. This meant, apparently, that he was very cold. In his opinion, it didn't take a doctor to work that one out. He had a hot water bottle, he was surrounded by heaters and he had about five massive fluffy padded quilts on. He didn't _feel_ cold, but he was still shivering. He had to stay in hospital at least overnight. The nurse came into the room, refusing to look at him since he'd flirted with her last time. Half-heartedly, but still. He _was_ Freddy Jones, and it _was_ expected of him. He didn't know who expected it of him anymore, but still.

"Visitor for Freddy Jones," she announced, then left the room.

"Mom?" he asked.

"No. Me." He raised himself up on his arm, and caught sight of her. He let himself fall back down.

"What do _you_ want? You've taken my girlfriend, my friends, my band, my health... What more do you want?"

"You, Freddy. I want you."

"You mean..." He sighed. What had he got to lose? And at least this way he might be able to at last show Zack what she was _really_ like. But then, on the other hand, it was _her._ The girl who'd taken everything from him. "You mean you want me to go out with you?"

She nodded. "Yes, Freddy. I always have."

He sighed. She _was_ pretty. She _was_ psycho.

What on earth should he do?

(insert page break)

And you know what? It's up to you to decide. Even if he does say yes, they won't be going out for long. So vote – yes or no. I'll write the total results down, so you know I'm not making it up. Which is stupid, 'cause if I was I wouldn't leave it up to you to decide, would I? Duh. So, review and _vote_! Next chapter will definitely be the last. _Definitely_

(insert page break)


	9. THE END!

He opened his mouth and was about to say something when a nurse walked cheerfully into the room.

"Come along, Miss Wyverna," she said briskly, "visiting times are over. Master Frederick needs his rest." Wyverna nodded and left the room, pausing for one last longing look.

_I'll tell you tomorrow,_ he mouthed impulsively, _at school_. Her face brightened and she nodded, then turned and left the room. He breathed a sigh of relief and lay back on his pillows. He now had time to get his head straightened out before school tomorrow. He was judged well enough to go back to school, and to tell the truth, well, he was glad. He just wanted everything to go back to normal.

* * *

Freddy walked up to school, not knowing whether he was excited or scared. He had barely made it to his locker before Zack, Summer and Lawrence came rushing up to him.

"Freddy, she's -"

"And you said so, dude -"

"This is not good, because -"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down," he interrupted, holding his hands up. They quietened down, and looked at him expectantly. "Ok, one at a time. Summer?"

"She quit the band."

"Zack?"

"She dumped me, man!"

"Lawrence?"

"She is slightly crazy, we rang the asylum." Freddy nodded, it was all as he had expected. Well, no, it wasn't, but no-one had to know that.

"It's all as I expected," he said experimentally, and Zack, Summer and Lawrence agreed loudly, eyes wide. Wow. It was like he was the Messiah, or something. He stifled a laugh at the thought (_I come to bring Good News!_) and started to walk. They followed him.

"Freddy, we have a problem," Summer said.

"Really? What?"

"It's Horace Green High's first annual Battle of the Bands."

"So?"

"_It's today!_" Oh, yeah. So it was.

"So what's the problem?" She blushed and looked down at her feet, not saying anything. Zack filled in for her.

"She has bad stage fright. There's no way she can play bass for all those people. She can't remember a single note!"

"Well, how about we drop -"

"We can't drop out!" shrieked Summer, now hysterical. "We're not allowed! What can we do, Freddy? _What can we do?_"

"Well, you can stop shaking me for a start," said Freddy, unconcernedly. Just then the principal's voice echoed throughout the halls.

"**Will all students entering Horace Green High's First Annual Battle of the Bands please report to the auditorium right now? Thank you!"**

"Ok," said Freddy. "Let's go."

* * *

Now even Freddy was worried. They were due on in two minutes, and the answer to their problems was nowhere in sight.

"And now please put your hands together for... SCHOOL OF ROCK!" blared the announcer through his loudhailer. Summer turned a faint shade of green, and staggered away. Zack was pushed on stage by Marta, who didn't know about their problems, and Tomika followed, then Lawrence and Alicia, until only Freddy was left.

"Come on, Freddy!" hissed Alicia, who was stood by the wings. Suddenly he felt someone push him on stage. He turned around and saw Wyverna pull the bass on over her head.

"You play bass?" he asked in astonishment, too surprised to whisper.

"Of course I do," she replied, smiling at the look on his face. "My middle name is Mary-Sue." He didn't have anymore time to think, however, because Zack played the opening chords and they swung into their signature song; "School of Rock."

Wyverna wasn't particularly awesome, but she did the job, and did it well. Their performance was over and, of course, the crowd loved it, though not enough to ask for an encore. Freddy glanced into the wings, and saw two men waiting, in white coats. His earlier conversation flashed into his mind.

"_Lawrence?"_

"_She is crazy, we rang the asylum."_

She took the bass off, and set it down carefully. She started to leave, but Freddy grabbed her wrist.

"What's up? Come on, Freddy, even _I_ knew your answer wasn't _really_ going to be yes." He started to deny it, then thought.

"I guess you're right..."

"So let me go, then."

"But... those men. They're waiting for you." She sighed.

"I know, Freddy. But I have to go. Don't you understand?" Suddenly, she leant forward and kissed him gently on the cheek. He slowly let go of her, and she walked off-stage. The two men bundled her into a straitjacket, and she hobbled off. He sharply looked away; it wasn't right to see her like that, and he remembered their best times:

The first time he ever met her, and she kicked his chair.

The time Zack had been so excited about seeing her.

The time she had repeatedly thrown water balloons onto his head.

The time she'd hid behind the bass to surprise him.

The time he'd kicked her, and she'd faked agony.

The time Zack had picked her up in his car, to take her to the cinema.

His thoughts were interrupted, as a whirlwind threw herself at him. He staggered backwards.

"Katie?" he asked, through a mouthful of hair. She let go of him and stepped back, blushing lightly.

"They let me out of hospital," she said, "and all my hair came back. I'm not too late, am I?" He smiled, and hugged her again.

"No, Katie," he said, "you're just in time."

* * *

_Wow! It's finished at last! I now have THREE full stories finished! This one, Love of Pain and All The Best. This one's weird, it started out as really funny and light-hearted, and then a couple of the chapters went all deep, and dark. No matter. There will be NO sequel, as I think I have enough going on at the minute. A big thank you to **Nadge** for forcing me to update this. Much thanks :o) Sorry I paid no attention to the votes, but I got this idea and decided to use this. I hope that's ok with you all._

_So, until next time._

_**Wyverna.**_


End file.
